Celestial (TV series)
' This series is open to collaboration, as long as the writer is notified of your intent, he would also like to assist others in their sci-fi adventures as well.' The Stars Are Not For Man or simply TSANFM, is an idea proposed by Phillip A. Leavenworth, known as Psyfyman81 in wikia, Calvin Sedlak being yet another pen name. The series revolves around a space-bourne pilot named Savoy Lundien, who to no fault of his own, falls into the middle of the beginnings of an interstellar war between a series of alien species. The action picks up when Lundien receives a message from a long lost love Mira, who is stranded many light years away inside enemy territory, he and his team journey in search of her. The series does not follow the trappings of many science fiction series and plans to change the space opera for the better but still maintain the tropes and traditions we we fell in love with. The series follows a series of parallel adventures from around the TSANFM universe in a similar manner to the Star Wars or Star Trek Expanded Universe, there are no single view points. The series is a sand box universe. It is a reconstruction of the space opera in the aftermath of the Battlestar Galactica (2004) era. The title is derived from a word spoken by Overlord Karellen in Arthur C. Clarke's classic Childhood's End. RATINGS Rated R for: *'Violence, Mild language, Sexual content' Genre *'Transhumanism' *'Hard Science Fiction' *'Space Opera' *'Reconstruction' *'Romance' *'Adventure' *'Epic' *'War' Themes *'Fermi Paradox/Drake Equation' *'Loneliness' *'Loss' *'Finding a purpose in insignificance' *'Fear of the unknown/the future' *'Human nature (to destroy what it doesn't understand)' *'Uncaring universe, with caring people' *'Sense of wonder, vastness of the universe, spirit of adventure' *'What makes us Human?' *'Religion vs. Science' *'The Big Bounce theory' *'Dealing with the threat of death' *'Extinction' *'Survival of the fittest, "the meek shall inherit the Earth"' Inspiration *'Battleship Yamato' *'Planetes' *'Mass Effect 1-3' *'Star Trek films 1-12, TOS, TAS, TNG, DS9, VOY, ENT' *'Star Wars films 3-6' *'Forbidden Planet' *'Fantastic Planet' *'Deathworld by Harry Harrison' *'Foundation by Isaac Asimov' *'Ringworld by Larry Niven' *'The Mote in God's Eye by Larry Niven' *'Childhood's End by Sir Arthur C. Clarke' *'2001/2010/2061/3001 by Sir Arthur C. Clarke' *'Forever War by Joe Haldeman' *'The Honor Harrington series by David Weber' *'Battlestar Galactica (1978/2003)' *'Blade Runner' *'Halo 1-4, ODST, Reach' *'Stargate SG-1, Atlantis, Universe' *'Revelation Space by Alastair Reynolds' *'Uplift series by David Brin' *'Culture series by Iain M. Banks' *'Space Wars: Worlds & Weapons by Tor' *'Orbitsville by Bob Shaw' *'Dune by Frank Herbert' *'The Black Cloud by Sir Frank Hoyle' *'The Mars trilogy by Kim Stanley Robinson' *'Homeworld videogame' *'Babylon 5' 'OVERVIEW' "The Earth is the cradle of humanity, but mankind cannot stay in the cradle forever."''' - Konstantin Tsiolkovskii (1857-1935) After centuries of turmoil and strife, humanity had finally left the cradle for the universe beyond. Humanity set foot upon it's own neighboring star systems''' and continued to expand further and further beyond its homeworld. Humanity soon realized that it was alone in the vast universe, when it encountered the genocidial Ghet, humanity then engaged in its first all-out interstellar war. The Long War as it became known ended with both sides claiming victory and has set humanity a negative standing on the Galactic Stage of interstellar relations. The war lead to the discovery of an extensive network of ancient devices known as Jump Relays, which are a type of portal that allows for FTL travel. The origin of the jump relays are unknown. FTL was formerally achieved by a form of antimatter that proved the viability of Alcubierre warp drive. Now, in the fourth millenium, a small crew aboard a spaceliner fly through space getting ruffed up by the many civilizations of the galaxy, as humanity struggles to earn its place in the galaxy. What is a Jump Relay? Also known as Hyperspace faster-than-light conduits, the ability to tear a hole in the fabric of space-time and pass through a subspace corridor and near instantaneously arrive at a destination. Jump Relays were built by an unknown species or machine entity, there is no way of ascertaining the origin as it is impossible to date them. These relays act as hyperdrive super chargers, increasing the distance traveled many dozen times. These relays are quite rare and are listed as one of the 42 wonders of the galaxy. As the sphere of influence of humanity balloons to about 150 light years of Earth, these relays act as quick catapults to the very distant reaches of the known and uncharted regions of the Galaxy. '''SPECIES *' HUMANS OF THE PLANET EARTH - '''Race of beings from an average planet located in an uninteresting region of the galaxy, they are still not united under one government instead a non-governmental entity known as HAFE acts as humanity's mediator for the galaxy. *'THE EXTRAGALACTIC ENTITY '- a strange telepathic entity capable of controlling individuals or en masse. *'VON NEUMANN CHILDREN - self-replicating machines, noted for their ability to seize any ship and completely break it down and reconstruct it. *'CEEDAN - '''advanced insectoid race of gangsters. *'SIRENS - 'all female near-human race based on the twin worlds of Guardian & Sentry, they do not have FTL capability yet, but are brought aboard what have become known as breeding ships to breed with the males of the twin world Sentry. *'QUELL- 'all male near-human race based on the twin worlds of Guardian & Sentry, they do not have FTL capability yet, but are brought aboard what have become known as breeding ships to breed with the females of the twin world Guardian. *'THE HORDE -''' sentient clouds of gas and dust. *'THE GAUL - '''seemingly benign meteorites that move on their own and can destroy entire planets. *'COLCH - 'primitive race of beings that resemble a trees but far more organix. *'CLOVEN - 'advanced race of aquatic beings. *'DRYSLAYDIAN - 'advanced avian species, known for its eccentric religious and spiritual customs, myths of the Zeith. They are native to a planet with three moons which may have once been one moon that was inexplicably destroyed several millenia ago. *'XIMENOSHA - 'advanced race of amphibians, their home star system was destroyed by a hypervelocity star. *'CH'NO'TLA'KA - 'the Ximenosha term for giant space leviathans that literally seed space inside nebulas. *'T'KLAX'SA - 'the Ximenosha term for the advanced race of centaurs, related to the Ganner and Visk and currently engaged in a series of proxy wars with humanity. *'DOLLANS - 'primitive sea-based lifeform from the Cloven homeworld, resembles a jelly-fish. *'THE WOLFPACK "WERES" - 'canine-like, scavengers, known as the proverbial space pirate. *'GANNER - 'primitive arboreal species from the T'Kla'Sa homeworld. *'GHET - '''another rival of humanity, an advanced reptilian species with a royal caste system of nobility in observed in their culture. The Ghet share their star system with the Ximenosha who moved to the Ghet system after the destruction of their homeworld and quite by accident noting its proximity and habitability of the Ghet homeworld. The two races were once involved in a long distance war using automated ships. *'TARCHANON - '''a seemingly xenophobic and secretive species on the fringes of known space, rumors abound about their telepathy and belief in energy beings. *'VISK - 'primitive feline slaves of the T'Klax'Sa homeworld. *'THE SERAPHS - 'Ancient race of beings that is postulated to have built many wonders of the galaxy, including the jump relays and the library. 'LOCATIONS *'EARTH (AKA ''SOL 3)- Homeworld of the Human race since its antiquity, The Earth is off-limits to non-natives and a small number of scientists who maintain the planet as a sanctuary planet. Sol, itself, is maintained by a group of workers who are charged with re-igniting the star's fusion reaction to give the star many more billions of years. *'MARS- '''One of many worlds colonized early on by humans, currently off limits, and known by a Draslaydian conspiracy theorist as the resting place of a Narn. *'ALPHA CENTAURI C - 'One of the first human colony solar systems and former capital of humanity's off-world colonies. The solar system is still as vibrant as it ever was and is the guardian fortress for entry into the Sol Sys. *'NEW MANHATAN - 'The new substantive homeworld of the human race, it is located 10 light years away from Earth orbiting the star Epsilon Eridani. HAFE Headquarters is located in New Yakaterinberg. HAFE's starship groups are located here. *'ARROWHEAD COLONIES- 'Human colonies situated around the star Vega and neighboring star systems. The planets in the vacinity are: New Hope and First Landing. The latter being known for its eerily similar resemblance to Earth, one of the 42 wonders of the galaxy). *'CLYTEMNESTRA STAR STATION- 'A nexus point for most human citizens to the rest of the galaxy, an abandoned alien space station that humanity moved inside of. One of many wonders of the galaxy. Clytemnestra is located 50 light years away from Epsilon Eridani and 60 light years from Sol 3. *'PANGEA- 'Human space colony situated near a proto-star, it is 72 light years from Epsilon Eridani and founded by a group of anti-technologists. *'GUARDIAN & SENTRY- 'The double-world whose inhabitants (transplanted human males and females, respectively) reside. The planet is essentially a roche world, the orbits create the interesting illusion of having the same atmosphere. In a few millenia will actually share one atmosphere as well as inevitably smash into one another. One of many wonders of the galaxy. They are located around 78 light years from Epsilon Eridani. *'ULTIMA THULE- 'Human-held world on the fringes of human space, known for its orbit of a neutron star. The farthest official outpost of humanity and known for excessive snow storms. It is located 79 light years from Epsilon Eridani. *'MNEMOSYNE-''' near brown dwarf gas giant, theorized by pseudoscientists to be a matrioshka brain and sentient planet. It is one of 42 wonders of the galaxy. The planet is held by Ghet. The planet is 83 light years from Epsilon Eridani. *'BACCHUS- '''O'Neill cylinder built by the Ceedan and toured by many races of the galaxy, roughly 92 light years from Epsilon Eridani. *'THE SPACE IN BETWEEN- 'Lawless space akin to a wild west analog, the region ranges from 100-200 light years from Epsilon Eridani. *'GAMMA- 'Known for being the farthest human settled world in the galaxy, at a distance of an astonishing 226 light years. 75 light years farther than the Frontier Line, which is the zone where human space ends and frontier space begins. *'PARNASSUS- 'alien world held by the T'Klax'Sa and Humanity. The human population consisting of diplomats, military and law enforcement from New Manhatan. It is 331 light years away from Epsilon Eridani. *'SHADOW- 'rogue planetoid with no sun, currently passing through a nebula, many Seraph ruins are known to be there as well as being strangely devoid of any lifeforms. At last count ranges from 436-445 light years away from Epsilon Eridani. *'SURANDI STAR CLUSTER- 'Home cluster of the Ghet and Ximenosha, approximately 750 light years away from the solar system and 21 degrees off the galaxy plane. *'THIRD SPACE RELAY ALPHA- 'Located in Wolfpack space, 826 light years from Sol 3. *'PYLLTUMM STAR SYSTEM- 'Homeworld of the T'Klax'Sa. 987 light years from Sol 3 at last estimation. *'LIBRARY OF THE GALAXY- 'Galactic extranet, but really a neural internet network spanning the entire galaxy, located exactly 1,000 light years from Sol 3. *'SERAPH MISSING WORLDS - 'Several planets related to the progenitors of the jump relays have been missing many hyperspace scouts are trying to find them constantly. They are rumored to exist within the one-thousand light year bubble between Sol 3 and the Library. 'WARS *'THE DOOMSDAY WAR- '''War between Humanity, the Ghet and the Draslaydians fought in 3255 and ended in 3291. *'THE LONG WAR- War between Humanity and the T'Kla'Sa fought in 3136-3155. *'THE SERAPH WAR- '''65-70, million years ago, and by some estimates even 250, million years ago. Details very unknown, proof is in many species myths and religions. 'TECHNOLOGY *'SERAPH-DERIVED TECHNOLOGIES, '''technology of those that came before is very difficult to acquire, but the breakthroughs in propulsion and anti-gravity through reverse-engineered tech have led to greater expansion of humanity throughout the stars. *'GENECTIC THERAPY, fully biological humans as of the present day (3386) are 7 feet tall on average, muscular, highly athletic and almost entirely maintain a 21st century meditteranean physical look. *'HUMAN LONGEVITY, '''fully biological humans can live up to 200 years old and it is not unheard to have humans who have lived for 1,000 years via artificial bodies. 'CREW OF THE PEGASUS *'MARSHAL CALLAN- '''Ximenoshan EDS space marshal. Full name is Cal'An'Zont'Fo'Caw *'ENGINEER DAVIES- Human chief engineer and mentor of Capt. Luken. *'FIRST OFFICER MIRA BAHER- '''Human co-pilot and lover of Capt. Luken. *'SIRIUS- 'Draslaydian attendant aboard the Pegasus and former T'Klax'Sa slave. Real name is impronouncible by humans. *'Capt. Savoy Luken- 'Protaganist, Human commander of the Pegasus, is one of a dying bred of natural humans. 'HAFE (Human Alliance for Expansion) *'EXECUTIVE: '''The elected officials that run the HAFE are a mix of non-biologics and advanced humans. *'LEGISLATIVE: The same goes for legislative, however, there is an decreasing need for it. *'JUDICIAL: '''With many humans being genetically tuned toward the arts and sciences and less criminal activities, the judicial side of things is almost as non-existent. Trials last seconds now. *'MILITARY: 'The HAFE maintains a military force in space, there are no ground troops, no fighter pilots, and the starships are massive constructs that can think for themselves, with minimal crews. 'RANKS (in ascending order) ENLISTED *Private *Corporal *Sergeant *Warrant Officer OFFICER *Sub-Lieutenant *Lieutenant *Lieutenant Commander *Sub-Commander *Commander COMMAND *Commodore *Vice Marshal *Marshal *Field Marshal 'SERIES' *'The Stars are not for Man' *The Wonders of the Galaxy *At the Library of the Galaxy *Better off Alone *The Stars are Ours! 'THE PROPHECY' According to Draslaydian myth and prophecy, long ago Rock Devils arrived in their Solar System and tried to give the Draslaydian people salvation as their civilization was reluctant to receive salvation their civilization was thrown back a thousand years into the past with limited technology and their moon was shattered, coalescing into three seperate moons. The one tribe that was sent back in time is the current small population of Draslaydians. Much of their previous technology has been lost to the ages. But in recent years, Draslaydian and Human archaeologists have discovered evidence of human remains deep in the sediment of their main continent, garnering much questions as to if the myth is really true or not. There is a long held prophecy on the Draslaydian homeworld, it revolves around the Zeith (an extragalactic space weapon) and the false Zeith (an extragalactic telepath). Part of the prophecy goes," When the Eye of the Nanzet glows red, the true Zeith will reveal themself. And the dying star will explode." Many Draslaydian religious elders claim that this is not a prediction since it has already happened and has happened many times before. Speculation has been placed on a star near the Ghet homeworld that could go nova in as little as 25 years or less. UNCATEGORIZED Category:TSANFM Category:Crose (1981 TV Series)